freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Radox Phantomheim
Radox Phantomheim is the Commander-in-chief of Chevalier. He was forced to resign following the 11th Nova Clash but has since regained the position following the 13th Nova Clash due to Gengo Aoi's rebellion. Background In the past, Radox vied for the position of Commander-in-chief of Chevalier against rival Gengo Aoi. Radox was chosen for the position, but always held a disdain for Gengo, who he believes is incredibly dangerous. According to Howard L. Bridget, Chevalier support of the E-Pandora Project was Radox's doing. Appearance Radox is a tall, black-haired man, who wears his hair in a militaristic style. He's usually seen in a white dress shirt, with the sleeves rolled back to have revealed his hairy forearms. He also wears dark business slacks, and dark dress shoes. He's often seen with a lit cigar. Personality He is a serious and determined man, willing to use any means necessary to accomplish his goals. He refers to himself as a monster, who's killed many people in the pursuit of his ambitions, so he doesn't criticize the morality of other people. However, he is shown to be wary of reactivating the Busters with the power of the Plasma Stigmata. Freezing 11th Nova Clash After the failure of the E-Pandora Project is revealed to the public in the wake of the 11th Nova Clash, Commander Radox is forced to resign his position in shame as a result of his support for the project. Busters Arc After Gengo Aoi begins his coup d'etat, the Chevalier send an agent to find Radox. They find him in the Gulf of Mexico, where he was apparently gathering supplies and personnel to put a stop to Gengo himself. Radox accuses the Chevalier of still allowing Aoi to do as he pleases, and refuses to simply capture him for them. The agent reveals that the committee wishes for Radox to assassinate the doctor, and promise to supply Stigmata to get the job done. Radox agrees, and tells the agent to assemble the Busters. He is later seen being debriefed by Chevalier operatives on each Buster's individual history. He listens to their histories with trepidation, noting that they will be even more difficult to handle than he previously thought. Despite this however, he believes the Busters may be the perfect opponents to face Gengo Aoi. He's next seen seated in a hotel lobby, with First Lieutenant Cary and Second Lieutenant Miles behind him. On the other side of the table was the woman he'd sent them to summon, Sawatari Isuzu. The former Chevalier Chairman began by reading his file on Sawatari, which stated how the former Pandora had personally requested to be discharged after completing her four year-tenure at West Genetics. And that during her time there, two Pandora's from her year died from their stigmata going berserk. After she retired and returned to civilian life, two more women attacked her and also wound up dead, either by their own hand or through some sort of accident. "Every woman that meets you," he concluded as he put down the report, "seems to turn up dead. No wonder people say you're cursed, Sawatari." The Japanese woman denied the report, and innocently stated that she'd never killed anyone. She claimed that all the men in those incidents became infatuated with her on their own volition, that she had no control over the situation, and that essentially she was the victim in all those incidents. Radox wasn't fooled, as he claimed anyone wise enough could've defined another person just by looking into their eyes. He said some feared the idea of killing, some thought nothing of it, and that then there were some who enjoyed it more than anything, not so subtly insinuating that Sawatari fell into the last category. When the former Pandora mildly chided him for essentially calling her a psychopath, Radox said nothing could've been further from the truth. He called himself a monster for the crimes he'd committed, so in a sense he was no one to criticize her. He then returned to the matter at hand, and stated how Sawatari was at the top of her class with eight stigmata, and seemed destined for greatness within Chevalier. But her bright future was ruined because of one person, Su-Na Lee. And that if not for her, she would've been recognized as the strongest active-duty Chevalier. Sawatari then dismissed what she perceived as an attempt to anger her, and added that since she was no longer a Pandora, Su-Na Lee was of no consequence to her any longer. Radox said it was the opposite, he proclaimed Sawatari wanted to kill her rival before anyone else, because she was the same type of person as the Japanese woman before him. "Didn't you hate her for hiding her desires," he asked, as Sawatari's expression darkened ominously, "and standing above you despite being the same as you?!" When his subordinates moved in to defend them, Radox held out his arm to stop them, and then apologized for hitting a nerve with Sawatari. However, the former Pandora didn't lash out, and confirmed that Radox's assertions about her were correct. She'd taken Su-Na's Limiter during their academy years, only to realize that she'd played right into her rival's hands. Humiliated, she filed to be discharged from the military. However, she still dreamed of her death, and because of that dream, no man could've ever satisfied her. He watched as she wrapped her arms around herself, a demented look on her beautiful features as she recounted how she was bound by an obsession that would've never come true, not for someone like her who was forced to live within the cage of the law. Radox asks if she is truly satisfied with just accepting her fate. In return for her participation in Operation Cat Killer, Radox promises to give Sawatari a conditional license to kill, as well as a shot at Su-Na, who also happens to be Gengo's top lieutenant. Sawatari agrees to the deal. After the Busters are dispatched to assassinate Gengo, Radox is briefed on the strengths and defects of the Plasma Stigmata. He ignores the dangers of using them, citing that they were at war. 13th Nova Clash As Isabella Lucas attempts to escape from Gengo's base, Radox appears to capture her. He gleefully reveals that due to Gengo's continued defiance, he has been reinstated as the Chevalier's leader. Exit Revenant Arc Back at Chevalier HQ, Radox holds a meeting with the committee. As they argue over what to do next, Radox interjects and declares that their decision is mankind's decision. He explains that Gengo has monopolised confidential information and created private institutions. He goes further to assert that the rogue scientist has taken over West Genetics. He exercises his authority and states that they must dispose of The Cat with their full might. Relationships Enemies Gengo Aoi Radox and Gengo have apparently been rivals for years. Alfred Hughes comments in Freezing: Zero that Radox had always seen Gengo as a rival. He has apparently warned the Chevalier that Gengo was an incredibly dangerous man many times, but was constantly ignored. Allies Nobuhiro Seiga Radox and Seiga worked together in secret during the E-Pandora Project, and the head of Seiga Heavy Industries hated Gengo even more when Radox was forced to resign. Atsuko Seiga noted that without Radox's support, their company was now vulnerable to Gengo Aoi's plans. Isuzu Sawatari The last member of the "Failure List" to join Operation Cat Killer. Radox promised to give her Su-Na Lee, along with a license to kill, if she succeeded in her mission. Of all the Busters, she's the one who disturbs him the most. Trivia *Radox has been the leader of the Chevalier since at least 2060. *Before appearing in the main series, Radox was briefly mentioned in the Kazuha Aoi Arc of Freezing: Zero. Category:Chevalier Category:Character Category:Male